


Perfection

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a perfect day for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> For acampbell on her birthday in 2003.

It was a perfect day for a swim. Clark dived into Lex's pool and did a few lengths, enjoying the rush of water over his skin, the strange weightlessness, and the tang of chlorine in the air.

It was a while before he noticed Lex, but when he did he swam over to the side and tugged on Lex's hand.

"I have work to do, Clark."

Yeah, right. That was why Lex was watching him swim. Clark put a little more muscle into his tug, just a touch, but it was enough to topple Lex into the water.

"Clark!" Lex sputtered, when he came up for air.

Clark grabbed him and pushed him up against the edge and kissed him, hard. Lex struggled for a moment, and then started to kiss back. Clark teased Lex with his tongue, tasting pool water in Lex's mouth, before pulling back to look at his friend. Lex's expression was dazed.

Clark laughed. "It's just a perfect day," he whispered, and kissed Lex again.


End file.
